<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plangency by SongBirdA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846424">Plangency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBirdA/pseuds/SongBirdA'>SongBirdA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Storms, Summer Palace, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBirdA/pseuds/SongBirdA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at the Summer Palace, Damen shares a memory of his brother with Laurent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen &amp; Kastor (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lamen Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plangency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! This is a little drabble written for Day 1 (Summer Palace) of Lamen Week. This is also my first time writing for the Captive Prince fandom, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the deafening boom of thunder begins to fade into the night, Laurent starts to resign himself. Ignoring the slight headache he feels, he stretches his arms to his sides and turns slowly into the other side of the bed. The phantom smell and warmth he finds there are a small comfort in the absence of his actual husband, and for a second sleep seems to be within his grasp again. Faintly, he hears the pattering sound of rain. Laurent sighs, lazily gets to his feet and starts making his way towards the balcony.</p>
<p>Laurent pauses at the window frame, and observes his husband’s figure, facing the ocean and its intemperate tides, completely ignoring the slight drizzle currently descending from the sky. He joins him, and Damen remains silent as he allows Laurent to link their arms together.</p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you that I was scared of storms as a boy?” Damen asks quietly, staring at the sea battling wind and lightning.</p>
<p>“You did not,” responds Laurent, suppressing a small yawn, and leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder. Damen rarely speaks of his childhood, Laurent has noticed, so he stays silent, and waits for him to continue if he so wishes.</p>
<p>“There was a storm during one of my earliest visits here, and I could not sleep at night. So, I wandered the halls in search of someplace quiet and remote, where I would be unable to hear the thunder or see the lightning.” Damen pauses, and Laurent tries to think of how a miniature version of his husband would look, scared, and walking aimlessly through the summer palace at night.</p>
<p>Laurent raises his head and turns to look at his husband, who simply blinks and moves to meet his gaze. Damen grins, chuckling softly before speaking. “You’re trying to imagine it, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Laurent fights the need to avert his eyes and blushes lightly. He wonders, as he always does when this happens, <em>How can he do that?</em></p>
<p>Damen turns his face back to the sea and sighs before he continues with his story.</p>
<p>“Well, I got lost. And I just, sat in a corner with a blanket over my head, trying to stop myself from crying. Kastor found me like that, flinching with every flash and every crack of thunder. He took me to the nearest balcony and told me that lightning had the power to grant wishes.” He remembers Kastor’s voice, <em>Damianos, has father ever told you that lightning holds great power?</em></p>
<p>“He said that I had to make my wish as the flash of lightning fell, and before the sound of thunder could be heard, otherwise it would not work.”</p>
<p><em>I wish for this storm to go away</em>, Damen had whispered, with his eyes closed and his hands clasped tightly.</p>
<p>“Kastor sat with me, to wait until my wish came true, and the storm was no more, but I fell asleep shortly after. When I woke up, I was back in my rooms. A couple of years later, Kastor said he had no business at the summer palace anymore, and refused to go from then on,” Damen finishes, his eyes distant and his voice solemn.</p>
<p>Laurent becomes aware of the negative feelings that arise in him - the guilt of taking Damen’s family from him, the anger that Kastor had left them with no alternative, the shame that he had felt relief as a threat to Damen had perished - and he pushes them all away. He decides to focus on his husband, who is right next to him; on how lucky he is that they get to escape from the outside world.</p>
<p>Laurent stays quiet as he looks at his husband. He is grateful Damen has shared this story with him and he thinks to himself that he is never as happy as when he and Damen get to visit the summer palace. He sighs, picks up his lover’s hand, takes it to his lips, and softly kisses the cuff that adorns Damen’s wrist. “I wish for this hand to hold mine forever,” Laurent whispers as the sky flashes above them.</p>
<p>He listens to Damen’s deep breath and feels the hand he has been holding move to his cheek, his face being positioned so their eyes can meet. Laurent sees his love reflected back to him in Damen’s eyes.</p>
<p>As Damen moves to meet his lips, Laurent closes his eyes and hears a quiet thundercrack resonate in the distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I really hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>